


Exhausted

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Exhaustion, Force Healing, M/M, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: Here they were. After the battle. So many wounded men that weren’t sure if they were going to make it through the night. Of course, that’s where Obi-Wan stepped in.Obi-Wan’s skill in healing wasn’t great. It wasn’t as strong as trained Force Healers, but he had some skill.It was here that he put his skill to use.
Relationships: Implied CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I chose today was Worked Themselves to Exhaustion.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Anakin sighed as he glanced at his former Master. The battle had been difficult and they lost a lot of good men. They were, however, lucky that there were more wounded than there were dead. 

The Medics were hard at work, but even  _ they  _ could only do so much for the men. 

That’s what led Anakin to sigh at his Master. 

Obi-Wan did what he could during battles to keep his men safe. He didn’t like that the Clones only saw themselves as  _ things. _ He didn’t like that they compared themselves to old toys that got thrown out after living out their usefulness. 

So, Obi-Wan always did what he could. If that meant putting himself in the middle of everything, then that’s what he did. He worked himself harder during each battle. It’s what’s caused Anakin to gain a surge of protectiveness and concern for him.

Here they were. After the battle. So many wounded men that weren’t sure if they were going to make it through the night. Of course, that’s where Obi-Wan stepped in. 

Obi-Wan’s skill in healing wasn’t great. It wasn’t as strong as trained Force Healers, but he had some skill. 

It was here that he put his skill to use. 

He poured what he could into each man that drifted closer to death. He didn’t stop to eat or sleep. He didn’t stop to drink or rest. 

It’s no surprise that Anakin sees it happen. 

Obi-Wan sways in his seated position next to one of his men. His skin is pale and his eyes are glazed. His eyelids flutter and his head seems to have difficulty staying up by itself. His hands shake at their placement on the Clones chest. 

Finally, hours after he had started, Obi-Wan stops. Anakin is too far away to catch him, and he’s not thinking clearly enough to use the Force to stop or even slow his fall.

He’s happy, then, that Commander Cody was nearby. 

As Obi-Wan’s body tips backward and his eyes roll in their sockets, Cody is there to catch him. Anakin can’t see Cody’s lips moving. He doesn’t have his bucket on, but he’s not facing the other General. However, Anakin knows Cody is whispering softly to his General because Obi-Wan takes a shaky breath and nods. 

Anakin pretends to not notice the soft kiss Cody places on Obi-Wan’s forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thank you all to those that have given this series/works in the series Kudos, bookmarks, and/or have commented on them! It truly means a lot to me!
> 
> Even if you've just given this thing a try, thank you so much!!!


End file.
